


Thotsquad

by superherogirlfriends



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends
Summary: Okay so I don’t use the pinklemonadeberry account so I’m uploading it on the account I use but welcome to thotsquad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don’t use the pinklemonadeberry account so I’m uploading it on the account I use but welcome to thotsquad

kim's_bitch has added fineillgetmyownpie, lilacsky, notasuperhero, and blackdanger to a group!

  
 **kims_bitch has named the group  thotsquad**  
   
[fineillgetmyownpie]:allo?

  
[blackdanger]:((fuckers))

  
[blackdanger]:^!^!

  
[blackdanger]:ignore that

  
[lilacsky]:upside down wow mark

  
[blackdanger]:fuck u

  
[kims_bitch]:hey ~cunts~ shut up okay for like ten seconds so i can exPlain

  
[kims_bitch]:we are thots so welcome to thotsquad

  
[notasuperhero]:henlo stinky thots

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]: m' not a thot though????????

  
[kims_bitch]:kimmy,,

  
[kims_bitch]:ur great, buuuut

  
[blackdanger]:"kimmy"

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:don't. ever. 

  
     blackdanger changed their   nickname to:kimmy    
[fineillgetmyownpie]:watch your back, taylor

  
[kimmy]: (◕ᴗ◕✿)

  
[kims_bitch]:zack, now

  
   kimmy changed their nickname to:kim your chihuahua bites

  
[kims_bitch]:uh yes my tiny hands can't open this pill bottle  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:porwhat

  
[kims_bitch]:AH GOD THESE TASTE LIKE ABSOLUE FUVLONH SHIT

  
[kims_bitch]:how to stop being hilarious wait this isn't google

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]:same

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:this is taking forever 

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:my fingers are much quicker than my fucking phone

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:i have magic fingers 

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:some would say

  
[kims_bitch]:stop

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]: where are jason and billy??????? ;););););)

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]: where art thou romeonohomeos

  
[notasuperhero]:watching safely from a distance

  
[lilacsky]: WHY ARE YOU SAYING ROMEONOHOMEO DO NOT

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]: uh because i want to u don't o w n it

  
[kims_bitch]:did my father pay you to say that

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:stop pretending you're veronica lodge

  
[kims_bitch]:n,,O.?  
-  
private message// kims_bitch, kim your chihuahua bites

  
[kims_bitch]:how to tell your gf you love her 

  
[kims_bitch]:wait this isn't google

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]:say ily and ur all good

  
[kims_bitch]: i'm a pussy. next

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]: damn

  
             thotsquad

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:everyone left me all by my lonesome

  
[lilacsky]:im here

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:,,,

  
[fineillgetmyownpie]:all lonely here without my little ~prince~

  
[kims_bitch]:henlo stinky daddy

  
[kim your chihuahua bites]:mcwhat

  
[kims_bitch]: ;)

  
[kim your chihuahua bites] changed their nickname to: mcwhat

  
[kims_bitch] changed

[fineillgetmyownpie]'s name to: tol and mighty

  
[tol and mighty] changed [kims_bitch]'s name to: smol and fighty

  
[smol and fighty]: y'all i really like musicals

  
[lilacsky]: sAM E

  
[mcwhat]: are we actually pretending that trini didnt just call kim daddy ??//??/???

  
[tol and mighty]: youre acting as if this is a surprise

  
[mcwhat]: actually yeah i guess it makes sense

  
[smol and fighty]: rude

  
[notasuperhero]: hes right though lmao  
   
[smol and fighty]: IM CRYING IN THE CLUB YOU FUCKING THOTS U HATE U ALL  
yall hate yall  
cant believe  
heard here first  
im the reason this generation hates themselves

  
[smol and fighty]: people WANT me to die i finna love yall so fucking dont  
vfhsjl  
i feel like thats maybe a meme but maybe youre in chilis at 1am  
HI WELCOME TO CHILIS

  
[lilacsky]: the Gay Agenda:  
1\. make chicken nuggets  
2\. kill the straights

  
[tol and mighty]: im the plurple ranger  
doesnt exist  
next level of self hatred

  
[mcwhat]: whats achne i a teen have no idea what that is 

  
[mcwhat]:thanks youre did isgusting amazing

  
[mcwhat]:am i the only one who thought deaf people used ASL because they couldnt hear???


	2. Chapter 2

[mcwhat]: "this looks like cum"  **proceeds to put it all over his face**  
   
[lilacsky]: DO YOU THINK DOGS AND CATS ARE AWARE THAT THEYRE GOING TO LIVE A SHORT LIFE AND THEY KNOW HOW SAD WELL BE WHEN THEY DIE

[notasuperhero]: JASON ARE YOU OKAY

[lilacky]: BUT LIKE THATS Y THEY GIVE A GOOD EFFORT AS THEY GET OLDER BC THEYRE AWARE THEYRE DYING AND THEYRE LIKE OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOONHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO

[smol and fighty]: I BET MY 10 YEAR OLD DOG IS GONA OUTLIVE ME YALL  
LETS MAKE A BET

[tol and mighty]: wow yall talkin without me

[smol and fighty]: whatio

[tol and mighty]: "whatio" you're so cute

[mcwhat]: s t o p  t h i s

[tol and mighty]:  _no limits bitch that’s pussy talk_

[mcwhat]:U HAVE OFFICLLY MADE ME LOOSE MY MARBLES

[notasuperhero]: wym

[mcwhat]: the video of the boy

[notasuperhero]: ?

[mcwhat]: WHEN WILL U LEARN THAT UR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES

[lilacky]: D IC K HE AD

[lilacsky]: fuckin fuck a sock

[tol and mighty]: i prefer to fuck humans but if a sock is all you can manage well

[smol and fighty]: cant believe im a sock now

[notasuperhero]: socks dont taste funny....

[lilacsky]: neither does dick

[smol and fighty]: reeeeeeeaaaaaaally

[tol and mighty]: yes it do

[mcwhat]: waitwait

[smol and fighty]: WHY SHOULD I PLAY THE GRIEVING GIRL AND LIE SAYING THAT I MISS YOU

[tol and mighty]: AND THAT MY WORLD HAS GONE DARK WITHOUT YOUR LIGHT

[lilacsky]: I WILL SING NO REQUIEM TONIGHT

[mcwhat]: *hissing profusely*

[notasuperhero]: why?

[mcwhat]: zoe is a cunt

[lilacsky]: !!

[tol and mighty]: !!

[smol and fighty]: !!

[notasuperhero]: !!?

[smol and fighty]: but requiem is a good song

[mcwhat]: trini has a dildo

[smol and fighty]: ITS NOT A DILDO

[mcwhat]: YES IT IS ITS PHALLIC SHAPED

[notasuperhero]: ooh good word

[smol and fighty]: ITS NOT A DILDO ITS A PACKER YOU CANT PUT IT IN SOMEONE

[mcwhat]: ITS A DICK IF YOU PUT THAT IN A VAGINA ITD BE LIKE "OH THATS A DICK"

[mcwhat]: with consent obviously

[lilacsky]: omg what is happening  
 


	3. Chapter 3

[notasuperhero]: theres a fidget spinner butt plug  
if anyone wanted to know

[tol and mighty]: wow i wanna die why does that exist

[mcwhat]: in case u get anxiety while you have a butt plug in tf

[smol and fighty]: why am i crying what

[lilacsky]: "why is your hand in your pants?" "uhhh? im fidget spinning?"

[tol and mighty]: "why is your hand in his pants?" "uhhh? we're fidget fucking?"

[lilacsky]: KIM

[mcwhat]: DIMCJAICHNCURFIJFM  
[tol and mighty]: ;)

[mcwhat]: trin is now running around grunting, but hes blushing (#^_^#)

[tol and mighty]: nice

[smol and fighty]: why is my voice sometimes deep and then sometimes its higher than the Empire State

[mcwhat]: i feel this

[smol and fighty]: sound like john mulaney before he went through puberty

[tol and mighty]: pfffffff

[smol and fighty]: thanks im a comedy genius

[tol and mighty]: two ppl just went into the bathroom together

[smol and fighty]: we go to the bathroom together

[tol and mighty]: different

[smol and fighty]: hejdls;a SHOWER SEX

[smol and fighty]: not us

[lilacsky]: :o

[mcwhat]: ;)

[tol and mighty]: EVGHGVYGVU

[notasuperhero]: SURE JAN

[smol and fighty]: BILLY YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE JRNFJMDWKOJC

[notasuperhero]: AZWSXEDRCFTVGYBHUNJIM

[lilacsky]: wtf is this chat

[mcwhat]: ITS DIGIORNO

[mcwhat]: you guys ever notice how kim and trin are like alex and maggie but younger 

[lilacsky]: TRU

[notasuperhero]: oh i get it cause trin is short and whipped

[notasuperhero]: HE MAKES A GREAT MAGGIE

[smol and fighty]: woahwoahwoahwoahwoah what? 

[tol and mighty]: HEBDJSKDKDA 

[smol and fighty]: i am not whipped

[smol and fighty]: i would just do anything kim wants whenever no matter how difficult it may be because i care about her very much

[mcwhat]:    whipped          (h)wipt/  
 Totally in love with your partner, so much to the point you will do anything for them. Your partner would be able to control you.

[smol and fighty]: >:[

[tol and mighty]: awe do you love me? :):):):):)

[smol and fighty]: i fuckin guess 

[mcwhat]: !


	4. Chapter 4

[tol and mighty]: I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you I don't need you to search for the proof that I should

[tol and mighty]: You don't have to convince me you don't have to be scared you're not enough 'cause what we've got going is good

[tol and mighty]: I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget clear the slate and start over try to quiet the noises in your head we can't compete with all that

[tol and mighty]: So what if it's us? What if it's us and only us and what came before won't count anymore or matter?  
Can we try that? What if it's you and what if it's me and what if that's all that we need it to be and the rest of the world falls away? What do you say?

[smol and fighty]: I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me so I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go but if you really see me if you like me for me and nothing else well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know

[mcwhat]: you fucking losers this is the group chat go be annoying with musicals somewhere else

[notasuperhero]: i thought it was sweet

[smol and fighty]: thanks billy

[lilacsky]: @ zack boo u whore

[smol and fighty]: THE WORLD FALLS AWAY AND ITS ONLY US

[tol and mighty]: i love you

[smol and fighty]: you're welcome

[smol and fighty]: ¿??¿¿you're?¿ welcome?????¿

[mcwhat]: XDFVGBHN "YOURE WELCOME"

[smol and fighty]:i meant i love you too but that works too ig

[tol and mighty]: youre welcome ;)

[notasuperhero]: im witnessing a romance

[mcwhat]: im witnessing losers

[tol and mighty]: hey only i can bully trin

[smol and fighty]: but u don’t

[tol and mighty]: but i dont


	5. Chapter 5

[smol and fighty]: yall this is probably my last week

[mcwhat]: on this planet?

[smol and fighty]: no dont get your hopes up, i mean at school

[tol and mighty]: no!

[smol and fighty]: yes !

[lilacsky]: Mary Elizabeth why r u trying to eat school

[smol and fighty]:I HATE IT SO MUCH ! LIKE MORE THAN NORMAL ! IVE NEVER WANTED TO DIE MORE !!

 [mcwhat]: i love how you said don't get your hopes up like ??

[tol and mighty]: my hopes are always down

private chat// tol and mighty, lilacsky

[tol and mighty]: have you ever noticed how trin is too good for this world and that i'm a piece of shit and don't deserve him

[lilacsky]: ?¿no?¿ 

[tol and mighty]: he's just so good and perfect and brave and im probably going to ruin everything like i always do and he's going to hate me

[lilacsky]: you're not going to ruin anything you love him 

[tol and mighty]: yeah and i'm pretty good at hurting people i love

[tol and mighty]:  i just dont want to fuck it upi mean i really love him and im not good for him, im going nto end up hurting him and i hate myself because i dont want to ever hurt him and i hate that im capable of it

[tol and mighty]: hes good and sweet and he deserves more than me he deserves somebody he can trust, he cant trust me

[lilacsky]: kim youre literally the sweetest person ive ever met and trin loves you more than anything and he trusts you more than ive seen him trust anyone

[lilacsky]: its okay to be scared but we bothknow youd never intentionally hurt him and even he knows that and he trrusts you and loves you more than ive ever seen him love anyone

[lilacsky]: just breathe calm down and go to bed

private chat// tol and mighty, smol and fighty

[tol and mighty]: i want you to know that i love you more than anything and im sorry im such a bad person and im sorry i ruin everything

[smol and fighty]: what? kim you dont ruin anything

[tol and mighty]: i just want you to know if i ever hurt you that it wasnt intentional and i want you to always remember that i will never stop loving you

[smol and fighty]: kim i love you too but you dont ruin anything and i could never hate you ever

[tol and mighty]: i just dont know what id do without you

[smol and fighty]: well you never have to find out, ive grown to enjoy your company youre stuck with me now

[tol and mighty]: good


	6. Chapter 6

[tol and mighty]:how to kill yourself without letting ur friends know  
wait this isnt google

[notasuperhero]: kim

[tol and mighty]:REUSING JOKES ALOT  
SHAJCK hi billy

[notasuperhero]:heyo

[mcwhat]:you want me to uhhh ejaculate in your face?  
thats from a vine  
please

[lilacsky]: please?

[mcwhat]: i know this new generation cant know what vine is but listen  
its coles vine and hes my meme daddy

[smol and fighty]: listen u cum swallower

[notasuperhero]: i read that as cum flower siri find me a doctor nearby help  
   
[mcwhat]: THE DOCTORS G O N E

[lilacsky]: sick john reference bro

[tol and mighty]: i dont like john that much

[smol and fighty]: thought you were bae, turns out youre just fam

[tol and mighty]: bruh

[mcwhat]: blocked

[lilacsky]: petition for kim to not

[smol and fighty]: si gn e d

[mcwhat]: signed

[tol and mighty]: gUYS

[notasuperhero]: signed

[tol and mighty]: cant believe im single now wow

[smol and fighty]: unsigned

[mcwhat]:  wh ipped

[tol and mighty]: ;)

[smol and fighty]: ,,kim !

[mcwhat]: aw i bet youre blushing

[smol and fighty]: ...

[mcwhat]: (#^.^#)

[notasuperhero]: zack stop

[mcwhat]: whyyyyy

[lilacsky]: (#^.^#)

[notasuperhero]: cant believe jasons single now wow

[lilacsky]: nO

[smol and fighty]: kim touched my boob  
tsk

[tol and mighty]: you literally moved my hand on it???

[smol and fighty]: d,et,, ai,, ls


End file.
